


Это всего лишь первый раз

by PriestSat



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Генри с трудом дождался своего совершеннолетия.





	Это всего лишь первый раз

Очередь на заселение в отеле «Стратосфера»* немного подпортила настроение Генри, но он предвкушал будущую встречу с Рэем, поэтому решил не заморачиваться. Номер тоже не порадовал, ни величиной, ни новизной мебели. Генри бросил сумку на пол и посмотрел в окно. «Кажется, мне говорили что-то насчет смотровой площадки», — он разобрал вещи, точнее, просто вытряхнул их на кровать. 

Генри никогда и ничего так не ждал, как собственного совершеннолетия. Этот день обозначал одно: он мог полностью распоряжаться собой. Учеба в колледже Орандж Коаст** и последующее поступление в Университет Южной Калифорнии*** заняли большой отрезок его жизни. Вроде бы Генри перешел из статуса школьника в разряд почти взрослого человека, но родители, оплачивая его образование, требовали постоянных отчетов. Сперва Генри это не раздражало, потом стало бесить. Он искал временные подработки, чтобы самому платить по счетам. Оказалось, что это весьма непросто, и он вернулся к началу. 

Совершеннолетие давало иллюзию свободы. Генри даже подумывал на время оставить университет. Особых планов не было, кроме одного.

Он собирался заняться сексом с Рэем Манчестером, более известным в родном городе Генри как Капитан Чел. Супермэн и владелец магазина «Чепуха». Генри был знаком с ним со своих тринадцати лет. Вместе они составляли тандем Капитан Чел и Опасный Генри, и являлись грозой преступников и поборниками справедливости в Холмогорске.

В общежитии колледжа Генри экспериментировал, чтобы проверить свое тело, свои чувства и эмоции. Как показала практика, его тянуло только к Рэю, но тот раз и навсегда дал понять, что не собирается совращать несовершеннолетнего.

К чести Рэя Манчестера, несмотря на несколько ограниченные умственные способности, он в самом деле практически не притрагивался к Генри. Разве что однажды поцеловал в щеку, неправильно истолковав слова Генри, но это был уж совсем невинный поцелуй. Генри тогда не понял, почему Рэй смутился и поспешно отвернулся. Это показалось ему донельзя смешным и забавным.

***

 

Осознание, что Рэй в него влюблен, буквально сбило Генри с ног. Кажется, тогда он рухнул на стул и долго просидел, глядя в одну точку. Пайпер обозвала его как хотела и даже треснула по спине. Генри никак не мог уложить в голове, что взрослый мужчина сходит от него с ума. 

Рэй старался не оставаться с Генри без присутствия кого-либо, хоть Швоза, хоть Шарлотты. Он не приближался к Генри без крайней необходимости. Когда они преображались в Капитана Чела и Опасного Генри, Рэй держал дистанцию. 

В конце концов Генри заподозрил что-то нехорошее. Он загнал Рэя в угол и потребовал объяснений:

— Почему ты меня избегаешь?

— Ты ошибаешься. — Рэй смотрел в сторону. Генри решительно схватил его за ухо и повернул к себе. — Ой, перестань, щекотно.

— Не прячься за детскими ужимками. — Генри разжал пальцы. Рэй проворно отскочил назад.

— Я не избегаю тебя. — Он опять уставился на стену. — Ты ошибаешься.

— Спросить у Швоза?

— Нет! — выкрикнул Рэй. — Не надо. Мне тяжело находиться рядом с тобой.

— Почему? — Генри втянул носом воздух. — От меня плохо пахнет?

Рэй помотал головой.

— Тогда почему? Друзья так себя не ведут.

— Ты мне больше чем друг, — выпалил Рэй. В этот момент с его лица исчезло привычное самодовольное глуповатое выражение. Он смотрел серьезно, как обычно смотрели друг на друга парочки в разных романтических фильмах, которые любили Шарлотта и Джаспер, а Пайпер беспощадно критиковала. Тогда Генри лишь запомнил этот взгляд, но ничего не успел проанализировать. В зал ворвался Швоз, крича о каком-то открытии. Увидев Рэя и Генри, он умолк на секунду, а затем принялся тормошить Рэя, требуя помощи. Воспользовавшись суматохой, Генри улизнул. Дома он долго вспоминал все взаимодействия с Рэем, все его слова, интонацию, взгляды и прикосновения. 

Пайпер болтала по телефону с подружкой. 

— Да ладно! — она привычно кричала, словно подружка плохо слышала. — Да ты только посмотри на этого придурка! Он же глаз с тебя не сводит! 

Она замолчала, слушая подругу, а потом заорала с удвоенной силой:

— Вот это оно и есть! Он в тебя втюрился, дура! Отворачивается, смущается, краснеет. Что тебе еще надо!? Бери его, пока тепленький!

И тут Генри осенило. Он брякнулся на стул, кажется, ударившись локтем о стол. 

Все встало на свои места. Сначала Генри испугался, потому что был наслышан о педофилах. Но почти сразу успокоился: поведение Рея ясно давало понять, что он не извращенец. Генри подумал еще немного. «Ясно, почему он от меня отстранился», — он счастливо заулыбался.

— Чего смеешься, идиот? — Пайпер терпеть не могла не понимать. — Над чем ты смеешься?

— Да так, ни над чем, — рассеянно ответил Генри.

Ему захотелось немедленно связаться с Рэем и сказать, что он совсем не против, если его будут любить. Но тут пришли родители, а позже заглянул Джаспер, и вообще, кутерьма в доме мало располагала к любовным посланиям.

Поздно ночью Генри все-таки написал Рэю с нового почтового ящика, который удалил после отсылки письма. Он с трудом уснул, а рано утром подхватился, ожидая ответ. «Черт, Генри, ты точно идиот! — Он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Куда же придет письмо?»

Пришлось ждать личной встречи с Рэем. В магазине «Чепуха», как назло, не давали перекинуться парой слов, и Генри едва не накричал на всех.

— Спасибо за письмо. — Рэй все-таки улучил минутку, когда посетители разошлись, а Швоз куда-то запропастился. — Я тронут до глубины души.

— Я не ошибся? — Генри протянул ему руку. 

— Не надо. — Рэй помотал головой. — Ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу ощущать тебя. Так что не дразни, умоляю. 

Генри отдернул руку. Он не совсем понял, что сказал Рэй, но решил послушаться.

Он все понял, но гораздо позже, когда его тело окончательно проснулось и стало требовать удовлетворения. Генри пытался переключиться на девушек, и у него получилось, но ненадолго. 

Все его сексуальные желания вращались вокруг Рэя Манчестера. В какой-то момент Генри не на шутку перепугался, что родители обо всем догадаются. Все-таки он был обычным подростком без особых талантов, особенно без актерских. У него, как говорится, все было «на лице написано». К счастью, окружающие решили, что у него банальная влюбленность.

***

 

В дверь номера постучали. Генри спохватился, что не успел принять душ и сменить одежду после долгого путешествия. У него бешено заколотилось сердце, Генри представил, что за дверью стоит Рэй. 

— Кто там? — стараясь говорить спокойно, спросил он.

— Вам записка.

Генри взял квадратный конверт и дал коридорному на чай. Он усмехнулся, прочитав: «Я в отеле, встретимся через час у меня. Номер 47». Почерк Рэя оставлял желать лучшего, к тому же имелись грамматические ошибки. Генри вдруг стало жаль давнего приятеля, который немного застрял в развитии. Это звучало грубо и неуважительно к Рэю, и Генри поругал себя за такие слова.

Ровно через час он постучал в дверь сорок седьмого номера. Рэй открыл не сразу, Генри занервничал, что кто-то его заметит.

«Вот глупый. — Он прислонился к стене. — Кому какое до меня дело? Я могу делать все, что пожелаю».

Дверь открылась. Рэй, красный от смущения, посторонился, впуская Генри.

— Привет.

— Привет. Дверь закрой. И табличку повесь. — Меньше всего Генри хотелось, чтобы Рэй воспринимал его, как неопытного балбеса. Стоя спиной к Рэю, он разделся и аккуратно сложил вещи на стул, а затем повернулся.

— Чтоб тебя, — простонал Рэй, окидывая жадным взглядом Генри. — Что же ты делаешь?

Он стоял, как вкопанный, не решаясь подойти к тому, кого страстно хотел восемь лет. Генри снял покрывало с постели и лег, закинув руки за голову. Судя по всему, Рэй был на грани кончить прямо в джинсы.

— Подожди. — Он замахал руками. — Куда ты торопишься?

— Зачем тянуть? — От волнения Генри понесло. — Перестань, Рэй, ты же сгорал от желания меня трахнуть, так вот я. Давай, начинай.

— Подожди, — повторил Рэй. — Так дела не делаются.

Он тоже разделся, и Генри присвистнул, увидев весьма приличный член. В общежитии у него было несколько случаев, когда он оказался в постели с парнем, но в процессе сдрейфил и отказался. В основном его познания о сексе были почерпнуты из обсуждений на форумах и порносайтов.

— В смысле, не делаются? Я готов, давай, начинай. 

— Готов? — Рэй опешил. — Ты с кем-то…

— Нет, ни с кем. Я сунул в себя пальцы. — Генри поморщился. — Неприятно было, но потом понравилось. 

Эрекция Рэя исчезла.

— Ну зачем ты так? — укоризненно сказал он. — Я не ожидал подобного напора. Ты какой-то не такой. Другой.

— Слушай, чувак, ты пылал столько лет и теперь отказываешься? Я тебя не понимаю.

— Я не хочу так. — Рэй поднял сжатый кулак и похлопал по нему ладонью. — Я не секс-машина. 

— Ага, значит, будут нежности.

— Все, хватит. — Рэй потянулся за одеждой. — Пойдем поужинаем. Все-таки мы в Лас-Вегасе, нужно развлекаться.

Офигевший Генри оделся, раздумывая, что пошло не так.

***

 

После ужина, во время которого Рэй дурачился как мог, они поднялись на смотровую площадку. 

— Красота. — Генри смотрел во все глаза на ночной город. — Столько огней. 

Рэй молчал.

— Ты на меня обиделся? — Генри все никак не понимал, в чем проблема.

— Нет. Я слишком тебя люблю, чтобы обижаться. — Рэй позволил себе приобнять Генри. У него закружилась голова от ощущения близости. — Ты изображаешь того, кем не являешься. Я знаю, что ты чуткий и добрый мальчик, а не разбитной парень, на все готовый. То, что ты устроил в номере, это совсем не для тебя.

— Прости, я совсем тупой. — Генри прижался к Рэю. Ему стало стыдно за свое поведение.

— Да, ты тупой. Хочешь, чтобы мой стояк все увидели? — с улыбкой спросил Рэй. 

Генри со вздохом отстранился. Они немного поболтали о родном городе, о последних научных изысканиях Швоза, о Джаспере и Шарлотте, и постепенно Генри успокоился. Рэй даже пошутил: «Пусть кто-то попробует косо посмотреть», и поиграл мышцами. 

Генри по-новому взглянул на Рэя, перестав видеть в нем туповатого супергероя и приятеля, который так по-детски обиделся на неправильное название цвета стакана. Генри ощутил прилив нежности, которую старательно избегал. Он считал, что нежность — это для родителей. Для девчонок, умиляющихся котятами и щенками. Для маленьких детей. Но не для взрослых мужчин.

«Это я недоразвитый. — Генри сжал руку Рэя. — Совершенно тупой чурбан».

— Ты скучал обо мне? — спросил он.

— Да.

— Ты думал обо мне?

— Да. 

— Ты… — Генри застеснялся. — Я сожалею о своем поведении. — Он прикусил язык.

— Я знаю. — Рэй поднес руку Генри к губам. — Знаю. 

По пути к номерам Рэй молчал. Генри, наоборот, не умолкал. Он хотел оправдаться перед Рэем, доказать, что не изменился, что остался прежним Генри.

Вечером в коридорах было полно народу. Генри прошел мимо номера Рэя, а потом вернулся.

— Ты с ума сошел? — прошептал Рэй, когда увидел Генри на пороге номера. 

Генри обхватил руками его голову и притянул к себе, не замечая охов за спиной: кого-то явно шокировала разыгравшаяся сцена. Рэй захлопнул дверь и, подхватив Генри на руки, отнес его на кровать. Это было откровенное позерство, но кто бы за это осудил.

Рэй приглушил свет настольной лампы и повесил на ручку двери табличку «Не беспокоить».

— Я ни с кем никогда не был по-настоящему, — признался Генри, пока Рэй его раздевал. — Хотел, но не смог. Стало страшно, что я себя испорчу.

— Я знаю. — Рэй медленно ласкал его, изредка целуя. — Знаю. Я ждал этого дня, думал, с ума сойду. 

— Тебе дорогого стоило сдерживаться? — Генри задержал дыхание, когда шершавые пальцы прикоснулись к его члену. — Ого, вот это да.

Рэй обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

— Нет, нет, не останавливайся. — Генри закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Ранее он неоднократно дрочил, но не мог представить, насколько будет приятно, когда ему дрочат. Он расставил полусогнутые ноги, чтобы дать полный доступ к своим гениталиям. Рэй прерывисто вздохнул, увидев столь привлекательную картину. Он стянул с себя одежду и лег рядом с Генри.

— Повернись, — попросил он. — Я хочу тобой насладиться. Не хочу спешки, не хочу сразу кончить.

Они долго целовались. Генри теперь точно мог не брать в расчет предыдущий опыт. Рэй не торопился, не кусался, не заливал слюной и не засовывал язык как можно дальше.

— Не могу поверить, что ты со мной. — Он оторвался от Генри, чтобы перевести дух. 

— Думаю, что ничего не знал обо всем этом. — Генри положил руку на полностью вставший член Рэя. — Вообще ничего не знал. Да и о себе тоже не знал. У меня в голове какая-то белиберда творилась насчет секса и взаимодействия в постели.

— Взаимодействия, — насмешливо повторил Рэй. — У тебя впереди вся жизнь, успеешь всему научиться. Это всего лишь первый раз.

— Я не хочу «всего лишь», я хочу быть с тобой всегда.

— Перестань. — Рэй мягко опрокинул Генри на спину. — Завтра я вернусь в Холмогорск и продолжу ловить преступников.

— Ты что, приговорен к этому занятию? — Генри хотел еще что-то сказать, но замолчал. Рэй развел его ноги и нанес смазку на анус. 

— Расслабься. — Он наклонился к Генри. — Доверься мне, я буду осторожным.

Генри почувствовал, что стоит на краю. Еще шаг — и он окажется по ту сторону зеркала, где больше не будет детства, глупых шуток и всего того, что не простительно взрослому. 

Ему было неприятно, когда член проник в него. «Дыши, не замирай», — приказал Рэй. Генри выдохнул и вдохнул, привыкая к необычным ощущениям. Раньше он пытался понять, каково это — заполучить член в анус, даже засовывал в себя что-то вроде бутылок из-под колы, но совсем чуть-чуть. Он боялся повреждений, на каком-то этапе ощутил возбуждение, когда горлышко бутылки проехалось по простате. В доме Хартов было сложно остаться в одиночестве, поэтому Генри отказался от опытов. Рэй продвинулся дальше, затем немного вытащил член и снова засадил его, уже не сдерживаясь. Генри приглушенно вскрикнул, впившись зубами в предплечье Рэя. Он максимально расслабился, полностью отдаваясь. 

Рэй подхватил его ноги под коленями, двигаясь так, чтобы задевать простату. Он внимательно следил за Генри, будучи готовым все прекратить. 

— Тебе нравится? 

— Честно нравится, — закивал Генри, не открывая глаз.

Рэй подавил усмешку: «Какой же ты еще ребенок», и вдруг ощутил укол совести, ведь еще недавно одна мысль о сексе с Генри казалась ему кощунственной. Рэй строго наказывал себя за подобные мысли, считая неприемлимым склонять Генри к сексу. Он смирился с тем, что Генри недоступен и останется таковым, возможно, навсегда.

Письмо Генри, написанное впопыхах, умилило и растрогало Рэя. Он перечитывал его много раз, почти теряя самообладание от любви и желания. 

У Рэя Манчестера был личный ад, в котором он плавился каждую секунду.

Он ощутил, что недолго продержится, и начал дрочить Генри, чтобы кончить вдвоем. Генри безостановочно гладил Рэя по груди и плечам, наслаждаясь рельефными мышцами. Сладкое ощущение разлилось по члену и низу живота. Генри содрогался от оргазма, и это довело Рэя до конца. Он зарычал, уткнувшись лицом в волосы Генри, и чудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не прикусить кожу на шее.

***

 

— Не уезжай в этот чертов Холмогорск. — Генри растянулся на постели. Ветерок из открытого окна приятно охлаждал кожу, влажную после душа.

— Ты едешь в Университет, мне нечего делать в Лос-Анджелесе. 

— Ты уговариваешь сам себя. Тебе нечего делать в Холмогорске.

— Не спорь со мной, лучше возвращайся в свой номер. Вдруг родители позвонят.

— Издеваешься? — Генри разозлился. — Нет, ты насмехаешься надо мной. Трахнул и все? Добился своего?

— Мы оба этого хотели. — Рэй отвернулся.

— Да, хотели. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты свалил в закат. Я не хочу ждать кого-то особенного и перебиваться случайным сексом. Да, я читал обсуждения в интернете.

— Там много чего болтают. Надеюсь, ты не веришь в вечную любовь.

— Да пошел ты, Рэй Манчестер. — Генри встал. — Сволочь.

— Следи за языком, — назидательно произнес Рэй. Он совсем не хотел обидеть Генри, но еще больше не хотел, чтобы тот к нему привязывался. Рэй оказался на перепутье. Именно сейчас он осознал, что не знает как дальше поступить. В сущности, Рэй планировал секс, а тут внезапно понял, что после секса тоже есть жизнь. 

Генри оделся. От обиды хотелось плакать, но это было бы совсем детской реакцией.

— Да пошел ты. 

— Повторяешься.

— Знаешь что… — Генри остановился перед дверью. — Спасибо, что лишил меня девственности. От души благодарен за это.

Он с удовольствием увидел озадаченность Рэя, но не увидел искренней боли.

Утром Генри собрал вещи и съехал из отеля. 

***

 

Он почти без проблем влился в жизнь Университета, поселился в общежитии. Генри искал замену Рэю и не находил, что было предсказуемо. Кто бы мог с ним сравниться. Все казались скучными и невыразительными. 

«Я должен успокоиться и сосредоточиться на учебе. — Генри надавал себе воображаемых подзатыльников. — Рэй не для тебя. Я неопытный, неумелый, рохля и все такое. Что я о себе возомнил?» Со временем ему удалось подавить тоску, налегая на учебу, но он продолжал ждать хоть какую-то весточку от Рэя.

На Рождество Генри не поехал домой, побоявшись встречи с Манчестером. «Трус, — клеймил себя он, грызя ногти. — Трусливый болван». В комнате он остался один, сосед уехал. В общежитии собирались на вечеринку, к Генри то и дело заглядывали, упрашивая присоединиться к веселью.

«Почему бы и нет? Хватит упиваться скорбью», — с таким девизом Генри переоделся и пошел на звуки музыки и хохота.

— Эй, Опасный Генри, с Рождеством тебя.

Он едва не упал, резко остановившись, как в замедленной съемке повернулся. Генри не успел опомниться, как ноги сами понесли его к Рэю. Он успел затормозить, чтобы не выглядеть, как восторженная девушка, дождавшаяся поклонника.

— Тебя тоже с Рождеством.

Рэй был прежним, привычным и улыбчивым.

— Почему не поехал домой? 

— Тебя не хотел видеть.

— Ну вот, теперь увидел.

— Генри! — позвал кто-то. — Ты идешь?

— Иди, развлекайся. — Рэй подтолкнул его. — Я рад тебя видеть, мне пора на самолет.

— Опять врешь. — Генри взял его за руку. — Ты обязан пойти со мной.

— Там же куча детей.

— Кто бы говорил, Капитан Чел. — Генри тянул его за собой. — Ты сам сколько времени провел в компании детей?

— Что я там буду делать? — упирался Рэй.

Генри подтащил его к своей комнате.

— Ладно, уговорил, не пойдем на вечеринку. — Он ногой открыл дверь. — Пойдем сюда.

— Н-нет. — Рэй кивнул в сторону студентов, вышедших посмотреть на него. — Твоя репутация…

— Ладно, уговорил, не пойдем в мою комнату. 

Генри прихватил с собой рюкзак, куда забросил несколько вещей.

— Неподалеку есть недорогой отель. 

— Что ты творишь, — притворно сокрушался Рэй. — Откуда такая распущенность.

— Знаешь, первый раз был неплохим, но я хочу узнать, на что ты еще способен, — выпалил Генри.

Рэй, пряча довольную улыбку, последовал за ним.

Он собирался сообщить радостную новость, что перебрался в Лос-Анджелес, нашел работу и квартиру. И что в квартире есть комната для Генри. И что, если Генри хотя бы иногда будет в ней жить, то для Рэя Манчестера наступят самые лучшие времена.

Обратного пути не было.

И да, он снова не придумал запасной план.

**Author's Note:**

> * https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Стратосфера_Лас-Вегас  
> http://www.stratospherehotel.com  
> ** http://www.orangecoastcollege.edu/Pages/home.aspx  
> *** https://www.usc.edu


End file.
